In certain molding and casting apparatus, two mold halves are adapted to be selectively moved toward and away from one another. In a conventional injection molding device, such as used to form many plastic articles, the mold halves are moved together to close the mold, and a mass of heated plastic material is forced into the mold to form the shape defined therein. After the article has been formed, the mold halves are opened to allow the object to be withdrawn.
In die-casting operations, material is quickly injected into a empty mold cavity. After the mold cavity initially fills, it is desired to pack the mold, by forcing the material into the mold with high force. On the other hand, when it is desired to remove the object, the mold halves must be quickly separated from one another.
It would be generally desirable to provide an improved electrohydraulic actuator for use in molding and casting operations, and, more particularly, for use with die-casting machines.